gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
VCPR - Positives Denken 2
Maurice: Ich bin Maurice Chavez, willkommen zurück. Ich hab früher als Performance-Clown gearbeitet und heute leite ich eine Diskussionsshow. Lustig, wie sich das Leben entwickelt, oder? Hehehe! * Jenny: Hehe! * Maurice: Oder nicht? Genau das ist die Frage: Wenn wir das Leben als gute Erfahrung betrachten, machen wir dann alles besser? Und das diskutieren wir jetzt hier auf Pressing Issues – gebührenfreies Radio mit freien Meinungen. Nur nicht aufhören zu spenden, verkaufen Sie uns nicht an die Konzerne! Wir alle brauchen eine Stimme, ehrlich. Und heute geben wir drei ganz unterschiedlichen Personen die Möglichkeit, sich zu „Positivem Denken“ zu äußern, mit lauter vernünftigen, mentalen Stellungnahmen. Wir haben einen depressiven Grufti zu Gast. Außerdem ein überfröhliches Weisenkind. * JENNY: Hehehehe! * Maurice. Und einen Motivationsredner mit einer Reihe von Programmen. * Jenny: Hehe! * Maurice: Fangen wir mit dir an, Konstantinos, du seltsames, gruseliges Geschöpf der Finsternis. Hast du eine vernünftige, mentale Einstellung? * Konstantinos: Ich glaube schon. * Maurice: Tatsächlich? * Konstantinos: Kummer und Leid, wohin man sieht, Mann. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine tödliche Krankheit. Gibt es Schlimmeres, das mir zustoßen könnte? * Maurice: Du könntest im Lotto gewinnen? * Konstantinos: Lotto? Das ist was für Menschen mit Hoffnung. Ich spiel kein Lotto. * Maurice. Warum nicht? (Maurice hält zwei Sekunden inne) * Maurice: Helft mir gefälligst, ihr beiden! * Jenny: Ich finde ihn toll. Er ist ein echt süßer Kerl. Ich mag sein Haar. Es erinnert mich an einen großen zotteligen Hund mit langen, glatten, fettigen Haaren. * Jeremy: Weißt du, was, Chavez? Der verschrobene Grufti hat gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Viele seiner Aussagen tauchen in meinem Drei-Stufen-Programm, Band 17, auf: „Motivieren, demonstrieren, dann wieder motivieren“, Teil 9: Unbequeme Wahrheiten einsehen. Wir müssen uns alle unbequeme Wahrheiten einsehen: Ich werde nie den Tanzball gewinnen, Jenny wird nie ihre Eltern haben. * Jenny: Hehehe! * Jeremy: Sie werden in der Unterhaltungsindustrie immer ein kleiner Fisch bleiben. Es geht um realistische Ziele, ich kann Ihr Leben verändern. * Maurice: Einen Augenblick mal, Robard. Was wird nicht in Ihrem Drei-Stufen-Programm behandelt? Was taucht nicht in Ihrer nationalbibliothekgroßen Kassettenbandsammlung auf? Egal, wovon wir reden: Habgier, Gruftis, Depressionen, Lebensveränderungen ... wer sind Sie überhaupt? Was haben Sie so Tolles erreicht? Sie tragen einen billigen Anzug, Ihre Frisur ist mit Haarspray schockgefroren, Ihr Atem riecht nach Whisky ... S-Sie sehen aus wie ein Drogendealer. Sie sind ein Witz, mein Freund, ein schlechter Witz. * Jeremy: Jetzt wird’s hier aber unsachlich. Ich komme in Ihre billige Scheißshow, opfere wertvolle Zeit und sage wichtige Sprechtermine ab. Ich rede mit Tausenden von VIPs, um hoffnungsvolle Botschaften zu verbreiten und hier werde ich beleidigt. Ich werde von einem Mann mit Schuppen beschimpft, lass mich von einem Kerl verleumden, der nicht mal eine Geburtstagsfeier von Neunjährigen erheitern könnte, ich werde von einem attackiert, der ehrenamtlich beim Radio arbeitet. * Maurice: Ich mach das nicht ehrenamtlich! Ich beziehe ein Gehalt! * Jeremy: Wie viel? Wie viel verdienen Sie, Chavez? Der große, toughe Typ mit einem Mikrofon und einem billigen Jackett, auf dem steht: „Mein größter Wunsch ist es, in einer Buchhandlung zu arbeiten.“ Ich bin ein Tatmensch, Sie hingegen ein Verlierer. * Maurice: Sie sind ein Hochstapler, der nichts zu sagen hat! Vor allem nichts zum Thema „Helfen“. * Konstantinos: Super, ich liebe das. Hoffentlich geht einer von denen drauf! * Jeremy: Halt die Klappe, du Idiot! * Jenny: Die süßen Häschen stechen sich ab! * Jeremy: Halt die Klappe! Ich habe eine Eigentumswohnung, einen Whirlpool, hab in Aruba geurlaubt. * Maurice: Urlaub ist kein Verb, du Trottel! * Jeremy: Doch, weil ich ein VIP bin, ich bin very important. Und ich bin ein Lehrmeister, ein Weiser. Keine starrsinnige Dumpfbacke, ein Pessimist, der auf der Schattenseite des Lebens sitzt und andere kritisiert. Und das Einzige, was er an Land zieht, ist ein Kackjob bei einem Trottelsender. Ein Mann, der noch bei seiner Mutter lebt. * Maurice: Ich wohne zwischen Apartments! * Jeremy: Und ich zwischen Villen, Meister, wegen meines Hilfsprogramms. Wissen Sie, wie gut es sich anfühlt, ich zu sein? Irgendeine Ahnung? Überhaupt irgendeine Ahnung, wie schön es ist, aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass man reich, talentiert und wichtig ist, man ein Wasserbett mit Spiegeln an der Decke hat und mehr Frauen, als man sich vorstellen kann? Und immer, wenn ich ausgehe, kann ich mir ein Auto auszusuchen, falls ich fahren möchte. Ich hab nämlich fünf Chauffeure. * Maurice: Lügen Sie nicht! * Jeremy: Das ist die Wahrheit. * Jenny: Einfach unter den Teppich kehren, das ist mein Motto. Hehehehe! Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Hehehehe! * Maurice: Jetzt pass mal auf: Ich zerstöre nur ungern deine Träume, aber ich weiß, dass Sie in einer kleinen Wohnung mit Blick auf die Gaswerke wohnen. Sie sind kein großes Tier. Sie sind nicht mal ein mittleres Tier. Sie sind ein Arschloch. Ein hässlicher Galgenvogel, der nicht mal den ersten ... * Jeremy: Hey, ich habe eine Botschaft. Ich kann Leben retten. Ich bin ein Retter. Ich bin Profi in Sachen Kommunikation und so werde ich behandelt. Ich werde beleidigt und mit zwei Deppen in einen Raum gesteckt: einem Typen, der Angst vor der Sonne hat, und einem Mädchen, das mit Antidepressiva vollgepumpt ist. Ich kann dir etwas viel Besseres besorgen, Süße. * Jenny: Die Pillen sind heute ganz schön stark. Vielleicht hab ich aus Versehen zu viele genommen. Was soll’s?! Hehehehe! * Jeremy: Die Alte ist völlig von Sinnen. Ich dachte, dass ich hier im Radio Leuten helfen könnte, um mein Programm zu demonstrieren. Um Ihnen zu helfen, Chavez. Die Leute am Hörer meinten, Sie seien ein verzweifelter und einsamer Mann am Abgrund. * Maurice: Raus hier! Sofort raus hier! Raus aus meinem Studio! Veranstalten Sie Ihre eigene Radioshow! Retten Sie gefälligst andere Leute! * Jeremy: Hey, ich gehe nicht, eher die Möglichkeit hatte, Menschen zu retten ... und Bänder zu verkaufen. Rufen Sie jetzt an und schicken Sie den Geldbrief ein. Und schon bald können Sie sich eine Luxuswohnung, ein Wasserbett und einen in Singapur gefertigten Anzug leisten, der nach neuestem italienischem Stil designt wurde. * Maurice: Jetzt reicht’s! Genug jetzt, halten Sie die Klappe! * Jeremy: Hey, Vampir-Junge, 20 Dollar, wenn du Chavez verfluchst. * Konstantinos: Dunkle Mächte, ich rufe euch zu mir! Vertreibe die Schwächlinge und mental Schwächeren aus meiner Gegenwart. * Maurice: Halt die Schnauze! * Jeremy: Nein, du kleiner Rotzlöffel! * Maurice: Wie war das??? * Jeremy: Ihre Schuhe haben Absätze, nur damit Sie’s wissen. * Maurice: Ein wenig Haarspray gefällig?! (Maurice schlägt auf Jeremy mit etwas ein) * Jeremy: Au! Meine scheiß Nase! * Jenny: Daddy, still die Blutung! * Jeremy: Die war verdammt teuer. Ich klag Ihren Arsch in den Knast, Arschloch! * Jenny: Hört bitte auf zu streiten! Ich hasse Streit! Können wir uns nicht alle umarmen? * Konstantinos: Schlag mich, Mann, ich steh drauf! * Jeremy: Au, meine scheiß Nase! * Maurice: Och, hör auf rumzuheulen, du Memme! Das interessiert keinen, klar?! Wo ist jetzt dein Drei-Stufen-Programm? Denkst du immer noch, dass ich ein Waschlappen bin? Willst du jetzt immer noch Pressing Issues in den Dreck ziehen? Du hältst dich für ’nen toughen Typen aus der Gosse, ah, mein Freund? Meinst du, du kannst mich verarschen? Mich, Maurice Chavez? Was denkst du eigentlich, Arschloch? * Jeremy: T-Tut mir Leid, Mann! Bitte schlagen Sie mich nicht noch mal, i-ich liebe Ihre Show. * Maurice: Ich fang an, dieses positive Denken zu verstehen. Und das war Pressing Issues. Ich finde, wir haben viel erreicht. Wir haben alle gelernt, wie man vernünftig an Diskussionen herangeht. Und nicht vergessen: Wenn man beim ersten Mal ohne Blessuren davonkommt, einfach dem Typen feste mit dem Briefbeschwerer ins Gesicht schlagen. Bei mir hat’s wunderbar geklappt und ich fühle mich pudelwohl. Und jetzt erfahren Sie ein wenig mehr über die Finanzierung des Senders und wie Qualitätssendungen wie Pressing Issues on Air kommen. Bleiben Sie dran. Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen